


Cuddles

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, But not in the sexy way, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Korra is cold, Mako is hot, Multi, Omega Mako, Poor Asami, and looks, both in temperature, corsets, like uncomfortable, posture fixers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Asami explains how Korra and Mako have given her back problems.And not in the pleasant way.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was fucking adorable I dare you to correct me

Being a firebender, Mako was very warm.

Korra, on the other hand?

She may be the Avatar, but she’s a waterbender by heart.

She’s also frigid 90% of the time.

So at night, Asami was typically in between the two, boiling on one side and freezing on the other.

But every morning, Mako was always curled into Korra and Asami was half on and half off the bed.

That was one of the reasons Asami had started to use corsets.

Not the sexy ones because those did nothing but the painfully tight ones that were an eyesore.

On the weekends, she sometimes had to wear them under her clothing because, without it, she would have back problems due to her terrible sleeping habits.

But they weren’t her fault.

It was Korra’s, actually.

And where why.

Every night when they went to sleep, Mako would be out like a light due to excess work.

Korra would fall asleep slower but kept her eyes shut the entire time.

Asami was always the one that had to close up the house before getting in bed.

And every night at around 3 am, Korra would wake up and realize that she was cold.

So she would reach over Asami, waking the other alpha up.

The avatar would keep on poking Mako until the omega reluctantly woke up.

“What?” The omega would snap.

“Come. Warmth,” The alphas would respond, opening her arms.

Mako would grumble and complain but crawl over Asami to get in Korra’s arms.

Asami would then take another hour to fall back asleep and when she woke up, Korra and Mako somehow kicked her half off the bed.

Asami loved her mates very much but hated their sleeping habits.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
